omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Hannah-Barbera
1957 The Ruff and Reddy Show 1958 The Huckleberry Hound Show 1959 The Quick Draw McGraw Show Loopy De Loop 1960 The Flintstones 1961 The Yogi Bear Show Top Cat 1962 The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series The Jetsons 1963 Magilla Gorilla: Here Comes a Star 1964 The Magilla Gorilla Show The Peter Potamus Show Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! Jonny Quest 1965 The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show The World of Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel 1966 Laurel and Hardy Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles Space Ghost and Dino Boy The Space Kidettes Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? The Man Called Flintstone 1967 The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show Birdman and the Galaxy Trio The Herculoids Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor Samson & Goliath Jack and the Beanstalk 1968 The Banana Splits Adventure Hour The Adventures of Gulliver The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn Wacky Races 1969 The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Cattanooga Cats Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! 1970 Harlem Globetrotters Josie and the Pussycats Where's Huddles? 1971 The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! The Funky Phantom 1972 The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan Wait Till Your Father Gets Home The Flintstone Comedy Hour The Roman Holidays Sealab 2020 The New Scooby-Doo Movies Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space Yogi's Ark Lark Oliver and the Artful Dodger The Adventures of Robin Hoodnik Gidget Makes the Wrong Connection The Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park Last of the Curlews The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't A Christmas Story 1973 Speed Buggy Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids Yogi's Gang Goober and the Ghost Chasers Inch High, Private Eye The Addams Family The Count of Monte Cristo Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea The Three Musketeers The Flintstones on Ice Charlotte's Web Baxter! 1974 Hong Kong Phooey Devlin Partridge Family 2200 A.D. These Are the Days Valley of the Dinosaurs Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch Korg: 70,000 B.C. Cyrano The Runaways The Crazy Comedy Concert 1975 The New Tom & Jerry/Grape Ape/Mumbly Show The Last of the Mohicans 1976 The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour Clue Club Jabberjaw Taggart's Treasure Davy Crockett on the Mississippi Silent Night, Holy Night 1977 Fred Flintstone and Friends Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics CB Bears The Skatebirds The Beach Girls Five Weeks in a Balloon Yabba Dabba Doo! The Happy World of Hanna-Barbera A Flintstone Christmas 1978 The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour The Funny World of Fred and Bunni The All New Popeye Hour Yogi's Space Race The Godzilla Power Hour Go Go Globetrotters It Isn't Easy Being a Teenage Millionaire Black Beauty Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue The Flintstones: Little Big League The Popeye Show 1979 The New Fred and Barney Show Fred and Barney Meet the Thing Sergeant T.K. Yu America vs. the World Casper and the Angels The New Shmoo The Super Globetrotters Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo Amigo and Friends Puss in Boots Gulliver's Travels The Popeye Valentine Special: Sweethearts At Sea The Hanna-Barbera Hall of Fame: Yabba Dabba Doo II The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone Casper's Halloween Special Scooby Goes Hollywood Casper's First Christmas C.H.O.M.P.S. 1980 The B.B. Beegle Show Drak Pack Hanna–Barbera's World of Super Adventure The Flintstone Comedy Show The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show The Gymnast The Flintstones' New Neighbors The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling The Harlem Globetrotters Meet Snow White Yogi's First Christmas 1981 Laverne & Shirley in the Army Space Stars The Kwicky Koala Show Trollkins The Smurfs Daniel Boone The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma The Flintstones: Jogging Fever Here Comes The Smurfs The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Arena Show 1982 The Flintstone Funnies The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour Shirt Tales The Gary Coleman Show The Smurfs Springtime Special The Smurfs Christmas Special Pac-Man Halloween Special Christmas Comes to Pac-Land Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper Heidi's Song 1983 The Dukes The Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show The Pac-Man/Rubik, the Amazing Cube Hour The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show The Biskitts Lucky Luke Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince The Secret World of Og My Smurfy Valentine 1984 Going Bananas Snorks Scary Scooby Funnies Challenge of the GoBots Pink Panther and Sons The Amazing Bunjee Venture The Smurfic Games Smurfily Ever After We Think the World Is Round 1985 Paw Paws Yogi's Treasure Hunt Galtar and the Golden Lance The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Scooby's Mystery Funhouse The Berenstain Bears CBS Storybreak The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera The Return of the Bunjee The Velveteen Rabbit Pound Puppies Star Fairies 1986 Teen Wolf Pound Puppies The Flintstone Kids Foofur Wildfire The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration Moses Noah's Ark David and Goliath Daniel and the Lion's Den Joshua and the Battle of Jericho Samson and Delilah GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords The New Adventures of Jonny Quest Jonny Quest 1987 Sky Commanders Popeye and Son Yogi's Great Escape The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose 'Tis The Season to Be Smurfy Rock Odyssey The Little Troll Prince The Nativity 1988 Skedaddle A Pup Named Scooby-Doo The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley The New Yogi Bear Show Fantastic Max Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School Rockin' with Judy Jetson The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special The Creation 1989 The Further Adventures of SuperTed Paddington Bear Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration Hägar the Horrible: Hägar Knows Best The Easter Story 1990 The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda Tom & Jerry Kids Wake, Rattle, and Roll Gravedale High Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone The Yum Yums: The Day Things Went Sour Joseph and His Brothers Rapunzel The Emperor's New Clothes Thumbelina The Ugly Duckling The Elves and the Shoemaker Rumpelstiltzkin Jetsons: The Movie 1991 The Pirates of Dark Water Yo Yogi! Young Robin Hood The Flintstones: A Page Right Out of History The Last Halloween The Miracles of Jesus Puss in Boots The Steadfast Tin Soldier 1992 Fish Police Capitol Critters Monster in My Pocket: The Big Scream Jonah Queen Esther 1993 Droopy, Master Detective SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron 2 Stupid Dogs I Yabba-Dabba Do! The Halloween Tree The Town Santa Forgot Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby A Flintstone Family Christmas Jonny's Golden Quest 1994 Yogi the Easter Bear The Flintstones: The Best of Bedrock Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights A Flintstones Christmas Carol 1995 What a Cartoon! SWAT Kats: A Special Report Daisy-Head Mayzie Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects 1996 Cave Kids The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest Jonny Quest: Cover-Up at Roswell 1998 Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island 1999 Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost 2000 Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders 2001 Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat 2015 Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest